The Family
by Shanteru
Summary: Its been a year since Naraku had been defeated. Sesshoumaru thinks it is time to get his family back together. Inuyasha has two new additions to his. What will happen when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru have a family reunion.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own the plot of the story and I own Haru and Ronin. Haru is modeled after my little brother Aaron and Ronin is modeled after his twin brother Joshua._**

Sesshoumaru was sitting at his desk at his castle when it occurred to him that there had not been a family reunion since Inuyasha was born. His uncles and aunts would want to see how big Inuyasha had gotten as well as himself and he could brag about anything. He knew that Kagome and Inuyasha were now mated because the last time he had seen them she had been marked and was carrying at least two pups in her belly. He wondered if they were born yet and what they looked like.

Inuyasha on the other hand was waiting outside Kaede's hut to see what his children were. Kagome had went into labor after coming back from the spring to get cleaned up. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a small cry come from the hut behind him. He smiled to himself and then he heard Kagome scream out in pain. He thought _That wasn't supposed to happen was it. Is she supposed to scream like that? I could really use Sesshoumaru right about now._ Then his thoughts were again broken when he heard a second small cry. He smiled even wider then it grew quiet inside the hut. Inuyasha took a quick assessment and found Kagome to be fine but exhausted and his two children were fine. Sango was in there with Kaede and Kagome and she knew what the traditions were of the Inu-Youkai. The female normally ate the after birth or it was given to the father so that the child was blessed. She had made sure it was placed inside a bucket and she knew which was which too. She had placed them there herself. She had placed baby number 2's stuff on the bottom and baby number 1's stuff on top. The children were taken outside to see Inuyasha and given names.

Inuyasha saw the snow white hair of his little boy and the magenta strip on each of his cheeks. He also saw the dark amber eyes of his brother in his son. He knew that this boy was going to grow up strong and healthy. He took his son in his arms and looked at him thinking of a really good name for him when one came to him. He couldn't name his son after his father because that was Sesshoumaru's birth right as first born. But he could after his grandfather though. Inuyasha started to rack his brain about his grandfather's name when it came to him.

Kaede said, "So what will you name him Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha said, "His name is Haru after my grandfather."

Kaede said, "Why not name him after your father?"

Inuyasha said, "I can't that is Sesshoumaru's birth right. He is first born he gets to name his son after our father."

Kaede said, "What will you name your other son Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha took the other bundle and saw that his other son had the same snow white hair his twin did and that he had the same strip except his was a deep violet color. It was the same as his strip.He also saw that this boy like his older brother had the same dark amber eyes but instead of just amber there were brown circlets in them. He smiled as his little boy and he got a beautiful grin back. He knew this child had the same dispassion as Kagome.

Inuyasha said, "His name is Ronin. He is named after a friend I once had that died before my mom became ill and died."

Kaede said, "Those are wonderful names Inuyasha. What will you and Kagome do now that you have your sons?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment on that. _Hum should I write to Sesshoumaru and tell him about my children? Would he be a threat to them as well or would he treat them like he did me? I think I will wait to tell him. See if he talks to me first. I haven't seen him since Naraku was destroyed a couple of years back so I do not know._

Inuyasha said, "I really do not know Kaede. But I want Kagome to get some rest at this moment though. So if they are done eating I will take them with me."

Kaede said, "Alright. I will stay and tend to Kagome."

Sango came over and said, "I know as part of your own traditions Inuyasha that the female usually does this but singe Kagome is human and we do not the right falls to the male. They are in order of birth Haru was born first then Ronin."

Inuyasha took the bucket from Sango and looked inside. He had given the children to Kaede for the moment and then actually to there surprise and the villagers who could see ate the contents of the bucket. When he finished Haru's he kissed him on the forehead leaving a bloody kiss mark. He did the same to Ronin. In place of the kisses came two navy blue crescent moons. Since they were twins they would both have the mark. They were both full blooded youkai because Kagome his Kagome had Inu-Youkai blood in her. He loved her anyway and he loved his children with all his heart.

Mean while back in the castle in the western lands Sesshoumaru sat at his desk drawing up invitations. The one he was working on was for Inuyasha. He had already finished all the others and sent them out since it would take longer for them to find their owners. The invitation once finished was sent with his most trusted bird youkai, Kiyashi. He knew Kiyashi would get the letter to Inuyasha without fail and bring back a reply if any.


End file.
